Whispers In The Dark
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: —No intentes escapar —susurro en su oído. Ella temerosa tiembla. Siente como Butch la besa, sus fríos labios se topaban con los suyos, era un beso necesitado, un beso desesperante, un beso frió. Ambos necesitaban aire para poder respirar y se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva. Ella seguía temerosa y entonces el susurro: —Eres mía —Después de lo dicho se fue.


**Nota de la autora: **Hola ¿como están? espero que estén bien. Les traje un pequeño one-shot de suspenso. Me inspiro la canción de Skillet- Whispers In The Dark e imagine una situación así. Espero que sea de su agrado xD Y para los que están leyendo la historia de "Wonderland" muy pronto subiré la historia, pero, primero quería hacer esta para previamente quitar un buen de pendientes que tengo. También quería decirles que lean la historia de "What About Love?" y la de "World So Cold" :3 me ayudarían mucho. (Okay creo que ya lo deje en claro .-. je je)

Warning!: AU, OC, Suspenso, Romance

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia lo único que me pertenece es el trama de la historia.

* * *

**Whispers In The Dark**

**By**

**vAmPiRe-Bc**

Kaoru pestañeaba lentamente, sus brazos estaban abrazados a sus piernas mientras que estas las juntaba mas a su cuerpo. Un suspiro de aburrimiento se presento inesperadamente en aquel ambiente tan aburrido y desesperante para la joven matsubara.

Sus ojos esmeralda, curiosamente, observaron aquel reloj digital que posaba en una mesita redonda a su diestra. Una vez mas suspiro, pero esta vez, mas profundo al pensar en el hecho de que su problema con el insomnio era cada vez peor y cada vez mas recurrente.

Ya eran las 3:30 am y aquella chica no tenia absolutamente nada de sueño, toda su familia descansaba tranquilamente y ella no. Un hecho del todo aburrido e incomodo para la pelinegra.

Las luces de aquel cuarto estaban apagadas dejando así aquel cuarto oscuro; pero la luz de la luna iluminaba gran parte de este, aquella luz hermosa aparecía plasmada en su ventana, y aquella luz que iluminaba su rostro, le hacia sonreír a la chica.

De repente e inesperadamente, un movimiento de las ramas de un árbol que golpeaban su ventana, se hizo presente. Kaoru se le hizo muy raro, pues, no había viento como para que esto sucediera. En el interior de ella reino un profundo pánico.

Se levanto temerosa de su cama y fue, con aquel detestable pánico que le hacia sentir vulnerable (una sensación que detesta ella) a la ventana de su recamara.

Tristemente, cuando fue para sacarle su orden lógico, fue en vano, ya que no había nada ni nadie, lo que le seguía con el suspenso es, que no había aire_. ¿Como sucedió esto?_ se pregunto así misma la chica de ojos esmeralda. Pero no sabia quien le daría esa respuesta.

Al parecer, era un tanto ilógico pensar que el mismo viento movió las ramas; seguramente fue un pequeño animalito salvaje que rondaba por allí. Se relajo al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Con aquel pensamiento relajante, Kaoru se fue de nuevo a su cálida cama, volviendo a su rutina desagradable. Al momento de poner su cálido cuerpo en la cama, otro ruido se hizo presente, aquel ruido le provoco un escalofrió en su columna vertebral. Esta vez era diferente, ya que se podía presenciar que una piedra minúscula era aventada hacia la ventana de la chica matsubara; esa piedra era la causa del ruido ya mencionado.

Curiosa, la joven va de nuevo hacia la ventana. Abrió su ventana de par en par, su mirada rondaba por todos los lados; derecha e izquierda. No encontró nada mas que una extraña sombra, posiblemente era la suya, pero a la vez no podía ser, pues su sombra estaba en frente de la chica y aquella siniestra sombra estaba a unos cuantos metros a su izquierda.

¡Asustada, se fue de ese lugar! pero un susurro interrumpió su escape provocando le otro escalofrió en su columna vertebral:

—_Kaoru..._

La chica asustada, decidió ignorar aquel susurro, pensando que era su imaginación, pero aquella voz seguía insistiendo, pero esta vez pregunto:

—_¿A donde crees que vas?_ —esa voz era cada vez mas profunda. La mirada de la chica noto que aquella voz venia de la sombra que vio. Pero esa sombra ya no estaba afuera de su casa, estaba adentro de su cuarto haciendo que su silueta fuera la de un hombre que estaba parado en frente de ella.

—¿Quien eres? —pregunto Kaoru con una voz segura. Aquella silueta, a su pregunta, le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

—Valla...es increíble que después de tantos años no me hallas reconocido...

—¡No estés con rodeos! ¿Quien eres? —dice Kaoru amenazante. Aquella sombra sale de su escondite y permite que su rostro fuera presenciado. Tenia ojos verdes jade, piel pálida como si fuera la luna misma y cabello negro como la noche. Kaoru al ver su rostro se paralizo por completo.

—¿Ya me recuerdas verdecita? —pregunta burlón.

—Butch...

—El mismo —dice sonriendo.

—¿Que haces aquí? se supone que desapareciste con tus hermanos —dice molesta la chica matsubara.

—Vengo por lo que me pertenece —dice el misteriosamente. Ella traga saliva al decir lo ultimo. Decido salir de su cuarto para pedir ayuda, pero, Butch le agarro la mano antes que saliera, ella se esforzaba por salir de sus manos, pero fue en vano.

—No intentes escapar —susurro en su oído. Ella temerosa tiembla. Siente como Butch la besa, sus fríos labios se topaban con los suyos, era un beso necesitado, un beso desesperante, un beso frió. Ambos necesitaban aire para poder respirar y se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva. Ella seguía temerosa y entonces el susurro:

—_Eres mia —_Después de lo dicho se fue, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche. La bella chica un profundo sueño despertó en ella, decidió dormir, al momento de acostarse y cerrar sus ojos pensó: ¿vendrá a visitarme de nuevo? y de repente callo dormida. Al parecer podría haber sido un sueño nada mas, pero, tenia asegurado que esos susurros eran completamente reales. Eran susurros en la oscuridad los que sabia que le vendrían a visitar mas seguido.

Fin

* * *

¿Reviews o favoritos?

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero que pasen y lean mas de mis historias si es que les gusto esta.

Nos leemos la próxima :3


End file.
